


The Intervention

by MilleniaOfFossilRecords



Series: Family Bootcamp Challenge [1]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Fanon Family Dynamics, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleniaOfFossilRecords/pseuds/MilleniaOfFossilRecords
Summary: An embarrassing family dinner courtesy of a capybara who gossips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Committee

"Souya, me and Raijinmaru are worried about you," Youtarou starts with all the seriousness a four-year old ( _and a half!_ he'd argue) can muster. He's sitting opposite to him in Tamakoma's dining table, on Kizaki's lap, with Branch Chief Rindou at the head of the table. From the corner of his eye he sees Rindou raise his head from the documents he brought over for him.

He swallows his food, and the growing suspicion that he knows _exactly_ where this is going _somehow_ , and simply asks his nephew, "Why?"

"Because," Youtarou says, putting his spoon down as if he needs to give Kazama his complete attention, "Raijinmaru says you're too skinny."

Silence.

A snort from Rindou.

"Does he now..." he says, glancing at the other, noting the way Rindou's shoulders shake with barely-restrained chuckles. And yup, this is exactly what his gut told him it was going to be. Kazama knows Rindou deleted that portion of Tamakoma's security feed, per his request, when he had called him down to Tamakoma two days before and laughed about the whole ordeal to his face. If anything he's lucky he's got his fair share of blackmail from the days when his brother was still alive (he'll be minced meat once Director Shinoda knows who crashed his prized motorcycle). No one aside from the two of them was even supposed to have known about that disastrous event anyway (though he didn't quite count Jin out just yet because knowing him, he was already more than aware and just not mentioning it).

Figures he completely forgot about the damn capybara.

He misses Kizaki's frown while trying to to tell Rindou to _shut it_ with his eyes.

"And why does Raijinmaru think Kazama's too skinny?" Kizaki asks, putting Youtarou's spoon back in his little hand, and raises a brow when Branch Chief Rindou bursts into giggles.

"'Cuz Raijimaru says he thought Souya would be heavy because he's old, like you Reiji, but that when Souya got on him to ride him like I do Souya was a lot lighter than he thought so he's worried now," Youtarou says before taking another spoonful of curry. By the end of his sentence Rindou is wheezing.

"Not a word," Kazama cuts in when Kizaki opens his mouth.

Not a moment later Raijinmaru waltzes into the room. It sits to the side of Kazama's chair and just stares. Kazama stares back at it.

"Traitor."

Across him, with a mouthful, Youtarou says, "Raijinmaru says if you eat more you can get big like Reiji!"

Kazama sighs when Rindou throws his head back and laughs, even Kizaki gets a chuckle out too.

He glares at Raijinmaru before hissing out, "Mind your own business."

**Author's Note:**

> According to BFF one embarrassing thing Kazama has done is get on Raijinmaru when he thought no one was looking and got caught by cameras. There's no way that capybara is keeping quiet about it.
> 
> And for those who might not remember, Youtarou's Side Effect lets him communicate with animals.


End file.
